Time After Time
by SwordPrncess5
Summary: InuYasha, YuYu Hakusho, TriGun, YuGiOh!, RuRouni Kenshin meet! Plus 4 mysterious girlz.


Disclaimer: Sadly -_-, I don't own InuYasha, Rurouni Kenshin, YuYu Hakusho, Trigun , YuGiOh!, or FLCL but I do own Kasumi, Kyrie and Kammi and the rest! HAHAH IN UR FACE HAHAHAH =P no jk lol!!!!!!!! -Kagome's POV-  
  
"Hey, what's that? I asked pointing to this strange Worm hole at the opening of the forest. "I don't know, it looks like some kind of vortex," said Miroku. "Let's go see what it is," said Inuyasha. We all agreed and walked over the vortex, when all of a sudden we all were being pulled in by an invisible force. It was to strong we were all sucked in.  
  
-Inuyasha's POV-  
  
All of us had been sucked into this strange hole. I felt Kagome holding on to me as we went through the hole.  
  
-Miroku's POV-  
  
It was so strange, all of us were sucked in I couldn't help wandering were we were going to land as I held onto Sango. I saw that Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha. I was relived this was the only time Sango didn't hit me for holding onto her. (^_^)  
  
-Sango's POV-  
  
We were all sucked into the worm hole. I felt Miroku holding onto me but, I couldn't move I couldn't hit him so he wood let go. I saw Shippo grasping Kilala determined not to let go. I hope we get out of this soon.  
  
-Karou's POV-  
  
"How Dare you Yahiko! I am not the ugly one you are!" I yelled at him. "I am going out to buy some Tofu" I said as I walked out. I opened the door to find a boy with long white hair and funny looking ears, a pretty girl with long shiny black hair, another pretty girl with her hair tied back, a strange monk and a little boy with strange ears and a tail. The strange looking monk runs up to me and says," Milady will you do me the up most honor of bearing my children?" I stared at him blankly was he kidding? "MIROKU!!" yelled the girl with her hair down as she pulled the monk away by his ear. "Excuse me, but I think we haven't met," I said. "I'm Kagome," said the girl with her hair down. "This is Inuyasha," she said pointing to the boy with white hair and ears. "This is Sango, Miroku and Shippo." She said as she pointed to the other girl, the monk and the little boy with the tail and ears. "Can you please tell us where we are?" said Kagome politely. "You're in Japan, Tokyo of course," I said. "What year though?" said Inuyasha. "Its 1878" I said wondering why they would ask what year it was and then Sango said something that answered my question. "We have traveled about 378 years in the future." She said. "What?!?!" shouted Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We were sucked into a wormhole or vortex whatever you want to call it and it seems to have been linked here." Miroku said.  
  
-Botan's POV-  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kayko, and I went to investigate this strange wormhole that had appeared when all of sudden where we sucked in.  
  
-Karou's POV-  
  
Then unexpectedly a wormhole/vortex appeared out of nowhere and this kid with black hair fell out, and then came a guy with read hair and green eyes, followed by a boy with spiky hair and a bandana, a girl with short brown hair and last a girl with blue hair tied up in a pony tail. Strange I thought to myself.  
  
-Botan's POV-  
  
"Ouch!!" I said as I feel to the ground. "Where are we?" asked Kayko. "I dunno," I answered. "Looks like we are back in time." Said Kurama. "How long ago though?" asked Yusuke. "What time period do you come?" from asked this girl with long black hair. "The year 2003" I replied (I dunno what year they come from I am just guessing ^_^") "You have traveled 125 years into the past" said a girl standing in front of the door wearing a kimono. "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kayko. "I am sorry I didn't introduce my self," I said. "I am Botan, this is Kayko, Yusuke, Kurama and this is Hiei." I said pointing to each one. "I'm Kamiya Karou "said the girl with the Kimono. "This is Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo," she said pointing to rest of the people standing across from us.  
  
-Karou's POV-  
  
"Well, um this is pretty strange," I said. "Why don't you all come in, I own this place, I teach the Kamiya Kasshin style, I also live with Sano, Kenshin and Yahiko. Dr. Gensi, his granddaughters Ayame and Zuzume (Sp?) and Memugi come to visit once in a while. "I said as we all walked in. "Kenshin, we've got company." I said. Kenshin stepped out, he had red hair and he carried a sword, he had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. "Oh Hello there, I'm Kenshin Himura," said Kenshin. "Nice to meet, "I heard someone say. Then I heard someone knocking, "Please take a seat, I'll be right back "I said. I opened the doors to find to young girls; both of them wore the same cloths as Kenshin, they wore white pants but one wore a black shirt and the other a dark blue shirt. The one with the blue shirt had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was carrying a single sword that looked like a reverse blade sword?! The girl with the black shirt had black hair and green eyes. She was carrying two Krodachis. "Hey! Wait for me!" yelled yet another girl. She was wearing the same thing but a brown shirt. She had hair like Aoshi's Shinomorai, in fact she looked a lot like Aoshi except she had brown eyes. She was also carrying two Krodachis. "Sorry, Kammi" said the girl with the blue shirt. "Um Hello, My name is Kasumi Minomorai," "This is Kyrie Hitosakai and this is Kammi Shinomorai" "I am Kamiya Karou, what can I help you with?" I asked. "We are interested in learning the style of the Kamiya Kasshin," said Kasumi. I couldn't help, but smile. "Really," I asked. "Yes, we had started to learn different types of styles but we learned we aren't ready for them yet." "Oh really, such as what?" "I started to learn The Hiten Mitsurugi and Kammi and Kyrie practiced the Kiten Kenbu." "With Krodachis?" I asked. "Yes, well our main focus was to learn the Kiten Kenbu, but we need a style to back us up." Said Kyrie. "By any chance are you related to Aoshi Shinomorai?" "Yes, I am" said Kammi smiling. I was so surprised this girl was related to Aoshi Shinomorai but how? " I am his younger half sister, he never knew he had a sister, after his mother died his dad married another women and they had me, I came to look for my big brother, when he found out he was shocked and well left, Okina said he would take care of me and I could stay there. My mom died when I was young and on my way here my dad died too. So, I am living with Okina and Misao, and the rest of the members of the Oni Wabunshu, these are two of my good friends plus Misao." She said this quite fast as to get it over with as she pointed to Kyrie and Kasumi. "Oh," I said. "Well, I would be more then happy to teach you, but what made you decide to pick the Kamiya style." "We want to protect people not hurt them," said Kasumi. "We also want to defend ourselves and others" said Kyrie. "And we thought this is the best style to learn how," ended Kammi. "I mastered the Futae No Kiwami," Kasumi said.  
  
-Kasumi's POV-  
  
"Really?" said someone else's voice I hadn't yet heard. It came from this guy, he was tall about in his 20's or younger, he wore white clothes and a red bandana he had brown hair and was followed by this other guy who had read hair, a crossed shaped scar on his left cheek and carried a sword, he also looked in his 20's. I answered him, "Yes, Sir, I mastered the technique of the Futae No Kiwami" "who taught it to you," he asked. "Monk Anji, Sir," I replied. "So, Monk Anji taught it to you?" "Yes sir he did," "Sir, do you know master Anji," I asked. "Yes he passed the Futae no Kiwami to me during the Kyoto Arc." he said. I stared at him like he was crazy. "He did?" I asked finally being able to form words. I didn't understand, Monk Anji teaching him? He had never talked about someone like him. I asked, "Did you learn the whole technique?" "No, I only learned it with my right arm," he said. Then I understood, master hadn't talked of him because he hadn't learned the whole technique. "I am Sanosuke Sagara and this is Kenshin Himura," he said as the guy behind him smiled at all of us. "I am Kasumi Minomorai, this is Kyrie Hitosakai and Kammi Shinomorai, she Aoshi's Younger Half sister," I said. "Hey, Karou the people inside are asking where you are," said this boy with black hair. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of us. "Who are they?" he asked. "These are your new classmates." Said Karou pointing to us. "What?" asked the boy? "This is Kasumi, Kyrie and Kammi-""Girls this is Yahiko," "hi" we said in unison. "What do ya mean classmates?" Yahiko asked? "These three girls are the new students of the Kamiya Style." She said flatly as she walked toward the inside of the dojo. "Come on in," she said. We all followed. "Hey are those real?" Yahiko said pointing to our swords. "Yea they real." Said Kammi as she took one of her Krodachis out of the sheath. Yahiko looked at it and said," Hey it's like a reverse blade sword." "Yea, but they are Krodachis," said Kyrie. "I own the reverse blade sword" I said. "But I though Kenshin had the only reverse blade sword." "I guess not," I said I pulled out my sword. My sword felt heavy as I had not held it in such I while but, I had gotten used to that, I loved my sword because my mom and dad before they had died had saved up money when I was just a child ten years ago and they had bought it for me. I didn't grow up as a normal little girl neither did Kyrie and Kammi. We grew up loving swords and the art of sword techniques. Neither of us grew up with doll and beautiful kimonos. Even though all of us wished we could have things of luxury we hadn't any money. We didn't depend on others. We would one day be able to buy those things. I snapped out of the daze I was in when Yahiko said," Hey can I try it?"  
  
"I'm sorry but, no, my sword is too valuable" "Aw why not?" he groaned. I put my sword back into its sheath. Yahiko was about to complain more when we heard a scream.  
  
-Kyrie's POV-  
  
Yahiko was about to complain because Kasumi wouldn't let him borrow her sword. I knew she loved it as much as I loved my Krodachis because both of us like Kammi had our swords given to us by our parents before they died. We all ran outside were we found this girl with black hair she was one of the people who had traveled into the future. (we had been introduced already to all of them ^_^")I think her name is Kagome. We ran outside to find Kagome and this guy with blonde hair and a red overcoat. "What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. "Nothing, its just he scared me when he fell out of another of those worm whole thingys" said Kagome as she pointed to the guy. He was rubbing his back side. "Hi, I am Vash, Vash the Stampede" said the Blonde guy. "Hey, you're cute!" said Botan. Vash turned at least ten shades of red. "Why thank you," he said sweetly. You had to admit he was. I wondered what kasumi and Kammi thought. (^_^").  
  
-Kammi's POV-  
  
Yahiko was complaining because Kasumi or neither of us would let him borrow our swords when we heard Kagome scream, she had screamed because Vash, had fallen from a time portal and scared her. We went back inside; Kyrie and I were outside sitting on the porch when Kasumi appeared. "Let's go," she said. "Where?" I asked. "Training" she said as she headed for the door. "Why can't we just train inside the dojo?" Groaned Kyrie. "We are going to the spring to train," said Kasumi. "Really" squealed Kammi. "Oh alright" Kyrie gave in.  
  
-Kasumi's POV-  
  
I had asked Karou for permission to go out and she had said yes, so we were off to the spring, we had found the spring on our way to Tokyo and I really liked the spring, it was beautiful. I was thinking about the spring when my thoughts were interrupted, it was Karou. "Hey, guys you mind taking Yahiko to train too?" "Yes," muttered Kyrie. Kammi snorted. I nudge Kyrie in the ribs. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Please, he really needs some training" she pleaded. "Do we have to?" I asked he was annoying and we couldn't train with him around. All three of us looked at each other and Kyrie and Kammi gave me a nod, "Alright then" I said. Yahiko came charging our way. "You better not annoy me" I warned "Nor us, "Kyrie warned. "Alright" agreed Yahiko. I hadn't told Kyrie or Kammi but I was training hard, because I was planning to ask Kenshin to battle me. I was afraid but I wanted to fight him to see how strong I was. I knew I had to train hard and I was training 5 hours a day. We reached the springs and Yahiko stared swinging his sword around, like hitting an imaginary person. We all smirked. "What in the world are you doing?" asked Kyrie. "Training" he replied. "No, No, No that's not how you train" shouted Kammi. "How then?" he asked. "Watch" I answered. "Whose up first" I Asked Kyrie and Kammi. "I'll go first" volunteered Kyrie. "I'll watch" said Kammi as she plopped herself down on a rock. Kammi grabbed the back of Yahiko's shirt and pulled him down, he landed on a rock. "Hey what was that for?" he asked angrily. "Watch" she said annoyed. Yahiko looked at us. "Ready?" I asked Kyrie. "Always," Kyrie replied. "1, 2, 3" I counted and we both leaped at the same time, our swords clashed. "There,"."that's how"."you train!" we both grunted as we attacked each other. "TIME!" shouted Kammi. We both dropped our swords and dropped to the ground. We were washed by sweat. Our arms ached. "That was good, but Kyrie draw your Krodachis quicker and Kasumi leap faster." "Right" we said as we caught our breath. We usually carried these pants that were short and an extra shirt, which we changed into and went in the waterfall that fell into the spring and usually relaxed our mind and bodies. "I can do better than that" scoffed Yahiko. "With a wooden sword, Yea Right" Said Kyrie. We had all changed and still were practicing I was able to cut some trees down, and when I punched the ground I made a hole.  
  
-Kyrie's POV-  
  
After my practice with Kasumi, I went over to the waterfall to rest my eyes and meditate. It was piece and quiet for a moment until there was a loud bang. "Ahhh!" a short black-haired boy shouted. He almost fell in to the water but, I grabbed him by his shirt. "You should be more careful" I said darkly. Some call me Takum ((sp?)) I prefer Naota better." Said the boy. "That's Haruko" said Naota pointing to a girl with pink hair resembling a cat. We gave her a disgusted look, she had her back turned and she was picking her nose. Kammi who was swimming in the spring and Yahiko who was sitting on the edge of the spring looked at her too. I let go of Naota and we continued what we were doing. "So what year are you from?" I asked. "2089" ((sorry I am guessing here ^^ ;;)) he replied simply. "2089" I practically screamed. "Yup" answered Naota. I continued with my meditating. "Haruko can create time portals so we can travel to different places" he explained. I was listening but didn't reply. "Hey!?! Are you listening to me?!" He shouted. "Yea, of course she is," I heard Kasumi say angrily. He had made her angry, Kasumi had a very bad temper and to make it worse it was short. I and Kammi try not to make her angry because she can't control her anger like her father, so it was best not to get her angry. "Please be quite boy" she said as nicely as she could. "I won't be quite because you can't tell me what to do and I am not a boy! I am 16!" he shouted. "What a difference" she couldn't hide her anger anymore. I opened my eyes, Kasumi was standing up already as if she was about to hit Naota. "You want to make something of it?" Naota asked. Kasumi didn't reply and in one swift movement she punched him in the stomached, He spat out blood. I gaped at what she had done it wasn't unusual but, we had just met Naota and problems were already arising. Kasumi was the kind of person who didn't like to get walked on and she always did something about it. Kasumi suddenly realized what she had done; she looked at me and gave a sorry look before running off into the forest. She came back not much later holding herbs. I had helped Naota sit down. "Here take these, they'll stop the bleeding" she said in a soft tone. I recognized this tone it was when she had done something wrong and she was really sorry. Kasumi went into this state as if someone had died. We went home to find 7 other people who apparently had traveled through time. "Hey Guys" Karou said. "I am going to take a bath" said Kammi. "Guys this is YuGi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Mai, and Duke" Karou explained." Nice to meet you" I said. "You guys want to learn how to Duel" "Sure" We listened attentively until he was done. It was a game between two or more people and it used cards, the cards had monsters, points and special attacks. Karou was dueling YuGi when Kammi came in. "Hey Karou," she said as Karou looked up. "Do you mind it we go out" she asked. "No, but be home before 10, alright" "Alright then, Kasumi, Kyrie let's go" "No Yahiko though" she said as she pulled me and Kasumi out of the room. We left and went to this beauty place. Uh oh I thought, but on the other hand it was good because Kasumi was cheering up.  
  
-Kasumi's POV-  
  
I have no clue how it happened but Kyrie and I let ourselves talk Kammi into buying these skirts and getting something like a make over we ended getting our hair done and everything I looked like a princess not a warrior and that's what we thought ourselves Kammi was the girly one. Anyways we got ourselves dragged into it we had been working at the Aoiya ((sp?)) while were still there and had a little money left over which we use for the make over thing. When we got home I was dying. I felt like I couldnt breathe. Kyrie whispered to me "gees I rather wear my old clothes than this "I nodded. We got home. Yahiko opened the door. "Not a word" I threatened he was laughing hysterically. We kept walking. We entered the dojo to find almost everyone sitting down I wanted to die then and there. "You guys look nice" Karou said. "Thanks" answered Kammi" I talked them into it" she said. "I am sorry for agreeing to it" I said stubbornly. I sat down. "Ugh" I gasped. I had to get up it was so tight. Miroku stood up ran over to Kammi who was closest to him and said," Milady, will you do me the up most honor of bearing my children?" "I don't think so" she said pushing him away. He continued to Kyrie and asked the same question," Sorry but no" she said. He came to me. He was scaring me now. He always looked pretty cute but sometimes he really scared me. He asked me and I couldn't resist. Kagome was about to grab him by the ear, but I stopped her. I mouthed "Kagome sit down ill handle it" She nodded She sat back down. My eyes were now on Miroku he was now holding my hand, I pulled my hand free from his grasp, he thought I was going to hit him but I didn't he asked "So?" "Um" I said, he looked hopeful" Um, How bout in a couple of years" I said smiling weakly. "Really?" "Well uh yea" I said uncertainly. He hugged me; Kyrie looked at me and smirked. "Can you let go?" I asked. Miroku let go and sat back down, I got up followed by Kyrie, Kammi was preoccupied from what I could see, Yahiko was one side and YuGi was on the other side. I couldn't help smiling, Kyrie was smiling too. "Looks like your not the only who has a boyfriend" said Kyrie when we were out of ear shot. "No! I felt sorry for him that's all" I responded dropping my gaze to the floor. "Hey, Kyrie I was thinking of asking Mr. Himura to battle me" I said with much difficulty. "If you think you are ready go ahead" she sounded sincere. "Well, I think I am ready" I said. "Alright then let's go find Mr. Himura!" she exclaimed dragging me along. We went into the kitchen but Mr. Himura wasn't there only Sano was. He hadn't seen us so he jumped when I spoke. "Mr. Sano sir" I hesitated." Huh" he said turning to face us. "Have u seen Mr. Himura?" I asked anxiously. "He went to buy something" "oh" I sighed. "Why?" he asked. "I just wanted to ask Mr. Himura to a battle" I whispered. He looked alarmed." What!?" he began. "You can't fight Kenshin!! Are u crazy!?!" he shouted. "So, just because I am 15 doesn't mean I can't fight Kenshin!" I shouted back feeling my anger rising. "Calm down" Kyrie whispered. I knew I couldn't hit Sano but he was tempting me too, so I stormed off so I wouldn't hit him. I saw Kyrie had followed me, "I'm going to bed" I muttered angrily. Kyrie nodded. Next Morning we began our usual schedule: 6-8 Help around the dojo 8-9 break and breakfast 9-2 training with Kaoru 2-3 break and lunch 3-8 training at the spring 8-9 break and dinner 9- Sleep  
  
During training with Karou we were interrupted by Mr. Himura. "Excuse me Miss Karou may I speak with Miss Kasumi" he asked. Karou look bewildered I had to admit I was a bit surprised. "I guess so" she responded. I walked over to Kenshin. "Sano told me you were looking for me" "Yea, I was yesterday " "Surely I would accept your battle that I would" I was now beaming."You really mean it?" I asked. "Of course" I couldn't help myself, but hug Mr. Himura. He was surprised but he didn't push me away. I let go and felt my check go red and hot. "When shall we battle?" he asked. "I really don't mind" I replied. "How bout now?" he asked. "Sure!" I exclaimed. We stepped down. "Shall you be using the technique of the Futae No Kiwami?" he asked. "No, The Hiten Mitsurugi" "You know the Hiten Mitsurugi?" "Uh huh" I replied. "Alright then let's begin" he said. We both took a stance and prepared to attack.  
  
-Kyrie's POV-  
  
Karou had sent me outside to see what was taking Kasumi so long. I went outside to find Kasumi and Kenshin preparing to fight. "Go Kasumi" I shouted Karou was now outside with Kammi and Yahiko. "Kenshin Stop!" she yelled. "You can't kill my student! Well at least not before I am done with the training!" she yelled. Kasumi threw her a sarcastic look. I saw Kasumi attack both of their swords clashed. "Almost everyone was outside watching now."Dumb Shrimp, I told her not to fight Kenshin" I heard Sano say. Before I could stop Karou she ran out and stood between Kasumi and Kenshin. She would move from there. "I won't let you fight!" she said. "Why don't anyone else except Kenshin and my friends take me seriously" she said as she clashed swords with Kenshin once more. Karou had tripped Kasumi and Kenshin had just given a devastating blow. Kasumi was no sitting upright her arm right arm bleeding furiously. Kenshin put his sword away went over to Kasumi helped her up and said, "We shall continue when you are better." He walked Kasumi inside the dojo and Karou went to call Megumi. Kammi and I went to see if she was alright. Megumi came and said it was nothing serious, but she shouldn't use it for a while until it was healed. She rapped her arm in bandages and told her to change every 2 hours or so. She also gave her some herbs for the pain and left. Kammi and I sat with Kasumi for a while, Kasumi seemed upset because she wouldn't be able to train. "How are you feeling?" asked Kammi after about 3 hours. "Fine I guess, Thanks guys for helping me" she said smiling. "It's no problem" I said smiling too. "Ugh! If Karou hadn't been so over protective of me this wouldn't have happened!" Kasumi said. "Well, you can't blame her you're only 15!" Kammi exclaimed. "But 15 is practically an adult." Kasumi said with a little bit of anger. ""Ugh! If Karou hadn't been so over protective of me this wouldn't have happened!" Kasumi said. "Well, you can't blame her you're only 15!" Kammi exclaimed. "But 15 is practically an adult." Kasumi said with a little bit of anger. "Yea I guess so" I said trying to avoid a fight. Then Karou came in. "I'm sorry!" she said apologetically. Kasumi scoffed. "Its ok" she said not really being sincere. "I just didn't want you to fight Kenshin! You don't know anything! That's why you're in my class in the first place!" Karou said kneeling next to Kasumi. "What do you mean I don't know anything!? Coming from you that's an insult! I know plenty of things more that you'll ever know." Kasumi shouted. "Hmph! I was trying to help you! Like you can fight?!" Karou yelled back. "OF COURSE I CAN!! I know the Futae No Kiwami and the Hiten Mitsurugi! Don't tell me I can't fight!" Kasumi now was turning a light pink. Karou was surprised and she just gaped at her. "I thought you began to know it not the whole thing." Karou said in a normal tone. At that moment Kenshin just came in. "How are you doing Miss Kasumi" he asked. Kasumi didn't answer. "I guess your alright, let me just change your bandages" he said smiling and walking over to Kasumi. He began changing her bandages. It was late and Kasumi and Kammi were asleep. I lay awake on my back thought about how much I missed my Mom and Dad. How much I missed my Brother and my home. I missed Kyoto; I missed Misao and Okina who was like a grandfather to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
-Kammi's POV-  
  
We woke up early the next morning helping around the house well actually Kyrie and I did most of the work because Kasumi was hurt, but around 9 Kurama, one of Yusuke's friend gave some herbs that made Kasumi better. Kasumi was so happy she couldn't stop thanking him, every time she saw Kurama you'd hear "Thank you so much for helping".  
  
(( Sorri for da Mistakes -_- ish da dumb comp! well hoped ya liked it, I still haff to continue it ^^;;))  
-:- Steph-:- 


End file.
